Sigh
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: Raivis thinks he can't feel happiness, he can only sigh. Can a cheeky angel show him otherwise...? Oneshot. SeaLat if you squint. Rated K  for depressed!Latvia and character death.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>It won't stop. It won't stop. My Sighing.<em>

_Why have I become like this?_

_This is pointless, isn't it?_

_I understand that._

_Sorry."_

_-Rin Kagamine "sigh"_

* * *

><p>I sit, swinging on a swing set in an empty playground as I watch the sun rise. It's a beautiful sight, a mixture of reds, oranges and a brilliant violet color. But as I gaze upon the sight, I can only sigh. It's so beautiful, so extravagant… but gloomy old me can only sigh and frown. And the worst thing…? I don't even know <em>why<em>.

Well besides the obvious Russian senior at my school that causes me to tremble uncontrollably but that is an entirely separate matter…

I let out another sigh as I turn away from the sunset and look up at the orange colored skyline. Really… it really was a pretty sunrise, after all, this is part of the reason why I woke up before dawn every morning and snuck out with out my brothers' knowledge to this empty playground – to watch the sun steadily rise into the sky and light the cit with its warm rays. Maybe if I were luck enough, one day that light would shine upon me and give me a smile…

Being depressed like this was pointless, it didn't change anything… if I wanted to change, I would have to do it myself. I knew this. I had be told so time and time again by my brothers, but… I still couldn't take that step for some reason; it was as though something was holding me back. But for some reason when I look back there's a huge gap in my memories were that reason is supposed to be, and when I try and look past that gap my heart hurts for some reason.

So I stop trying.

I'm not strong enough, and I know that – to look past that gap, and find my resolve and move forward.

"I'm sorry… for being so weak…" I muttered lamely, not even knowing whom I was apologizing _to_. I sigh again, lifting myself from the swing, I was tired of swinging; I was tired of watching the world continue with me staying in the same place, never moving forward.

Tears formed in my eyes as I sat down, with heavy feelings, on the slide. I brought my knees to my chest and tucked my head in my arms. Sighing couldn't change anything; it was after all just breathing when it came down to it… Really, why oh, _why _couldn't I just smile like a normal human being? Everyone… deserved to be happy right…? Even me… I sighed again as I looked at the sky again. Eyebrows furrowing as I began to tremble, how long now? How long had it been since I had smiled last? How long since I'd been happy?

This… what I'm doing now isn't happiness. I know it may be pointless and rather senseless but… for a long time now, I've been searching for the cause of my sighs. It probably wouldn't amount to anything but maybe I would gain back my smile if I found the reason. Again. Fruitless, but it gives me a bit of hope (no matter how small). My vision blurred as I choked back a sob – the tears would come soon.

However, before I could start crying, suddenly everything grew dark around me, confused, I looked up and locked eyes with a pair of bright azure eyes. I blinked. _What beautiful eyes. Even more dazzling than the sunset… _I thought turning a light pink as I regarded the boy. The next thing I noticed was his eyebrows. His _massive _eyebrows; like that British senior, Arthur Kirkland, that always gives me those sad looks, his friends give me those 'looks' as well; there are also two teachers at the academy I attend, from Finland and Sweden I believe, that will give me those same looks – even cutting me slack with late assignments (which was very rare in high school).

But another thing that caught my eye was that he had _wings_. And a pure white _toga_.

…

I wonder if that should have surprised me…? Anyway, it didn't for some strange reason and I focused on him even more so to notice the sparkling moonlight washing over him, along with the stars scattered about the black sky. I glanced at the shining halo floating above his head of messy golden locks, taking in his face, he could have been older than twelve at the _most_. He was grinning at me widely, an endearing boyish grin that struck a chord within me.

One that said: _ "Hey! I know you!" _

That distinct short figure, that cheeky attitude radiating from his being; they all seemed so familiar.

"Hey!" He said to me with a permanent seeming grin, I noticed he had an English accent, "My name's Peter!"

"… I-I'm Raivis…" I stutter out rather dumbly after a while, really, what else could I say in this situation…?

His smile thinned out as he grabbed me by my hands; helping me to my feet (I noticed he was floating to match my height… which unfortunately wasn't by that much…).

"Give me your sighs…" Peter says to me with a kind smile, "Because… Because I'll replace them with happiness!" he tells me earnestly, squeezing my hands tighter in his own.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I nodded, the words tumbling out before I could stop myself, "P-Please…" I whisper as he wipes the tear and the stars become light.

I watch, eyes wide in wonder as the drops of light fall to the ground and become fields of oxeye daisies.

"Y-You did this…" Latvia's national flower, my homeland's flower, surrounds us as my smile slowly grows into an excited grin.

"Yep!"

"Amazing! So pretty…" I say, glancing around myself in wonder at the spectacle as the white flower petals drift in the air around us. "Your amazing Peter!" I praise him as he smiles again, slightly flustered.

"I can do more," Peter says drawing a bear out of thin air as I looked on in wonder. He hands it to me and I smile.

"You truly are amazing Peter…!" I said a bright grin splitting my lips, for a moment he looks contented, then he grabs my wrist.

"Lets go play!"

I blink. "What?"

"Let's play!" I stifle a cry of surprise as he drags me into the fields of flowers. After that I had a lot of fun, he was admittedly a bit bossy and he tended to drag me around a lot, but a warm feeling had already begun spreading throughout my heart.

We played games of pirates, adventures, we made crowns of flowers, he showed me magic tricks and, at times, even just sitting and exchanging funny stories. All the while that feeling warmed my heart and made it whole for the first time in a long time.

I couldn't believe it but… Peter had replaced my sighs with happiness, my sorrow and tears with smiles. Even if those happiness's were simple and thoughtless, they were small things – little things that I had long since forgotten. And so those gloomy sighs of mine were hidden under a grin.

It seemed as though when Peter was around he brought a smile to my face, as if every memory of my smile belonged only to him. I picked a flower and smiled, "Hey, Peter I –"

Oh.

He was gone… Slightly saddened, I looked down at the flower in my hands. _Where did he… _

My eyes widened as a jolt surged through my body. A boy. Messy blonde hair. Bushy eyebrows. A hospital bed.

That time… that place… the reason for my sighs… they were… all this time they were…_!_

* * *

><p><em>Arthur came out of the hospital room, stiff as a board. His face was completely blank as his tear-streaked face met mine in the waiting room. His eyes holding such and immense soul crushing sadness that I knew instantly what had happened.<em>

_**No.**_

_I had thought shooting out of the chair and down the hallway. Bolting past a crying Mr. Tino and a grim Mr. Berwald. They looked at me with sad eyes._

_**No! No! No! No! **_

_I remember praying as I passed Arthurs other four brothers, one, a Scot sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, the twins where on their knees comforting him outside of the hospital room as another, rather detached, brother stood away crying silently into his arms. I paled as I shook in front of the hospital room. Something was telling me desperately not to enter but… I wanted to see Peter…_

_As I entered the room all color left in my face instantly drained as a dry sob escaped my lips, he… he… wasn't going to wake up anymore and open his eyes was he…? Peter wouldn't show me his smile anymore, would he…? _

_I rushed to the bed side and clutched his hand, tears falling freely, "No… No…! Peter please… please… not you… I don't want to be alone!" I whimpered putting his hand to my cheek; it was cold… I tightened my grip and begun breathing out, the tears dripping onto the sheets. I-I had to warm him up… Otherwise I would loose sight of him forever._

_**Peter… **_

"_God… God… please don't take him away…" I begged as I continued to breathe out, "Please don't take him somewhere faraway, faraway to where I can't reach!" and so desperately, I rushed to warm him up._

_It wasn't until three hours later that the doctor found the two of us like that. It took five nurses, Arthur, Mr. Berwald, and some coaxing words from my brothers to force me to let go of his hand._

_The next morning when I woke up I had completely forgotten Peter Kirkland had ever existed._

* * *

><p>I sobbed and cried, screaming my lungs out as I fell to my knees. "P-Peter… Peter…!" I felt arms wrap around me.<p>

"Hey, Raivis…" he said smiling into the crook of my neck, "So you've remembered now, huh?" my sobs and cries were answer enough. "Sorry you had to go through that again Raivis… but… you realize it now right…?" I nod. "Those sighs… all this time you were trying to warm me up! I really was happy… but you were sad. I didn't want that, I'd never want that!" Peter said solemnly, "You were like a gentle wind, blowing only for me, but… I don't want you to be unhappy Raivis..."

"I'm sorry for being late!" he slowly pulled away as I turned to meet his eyes, "But finally God let me come and return the favor! I'm happy Raivis… and you should be as well." I looked at him with red-rimmed violet eyes.

"P-Peter…"

"No more sighing now! And if I ever catch you I'll get angry!" the blonde huffed floating farther away from me. "Come on, raise your head high! Desu yo!" he began to disappear into wisps of light.

"Ah!" I bolted forward and grabbed his arm, planting a kiss on my angel's cheek, "G-Goodbye Peter… I… I love you… and t-thank you…"

He only shot me another one of those endearing grins as he disappeared into a white light – and for a split second I saw a rainbow.

"_I love you too, Raivis…" _

* * *

><p>When I came to again I saw a beautiful blue sky – I was in the playground again. Peter was gone. I was still here. Realizing I still had tears streaming down my face I wiped them away.<p>

Then, I smiled…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ZOMG ANOTHER SONG FIC! HOW ORIGINAL! /shot/ **_

_**Just showing you guys I'm still alive... And you can take the 'I love you''s in anyway you want... This can be a fic about friendship or romance your choice. XD **_**_Anyway, it's based on the song 'sigh' by Rin Kagamine. _**

**_Link to youtube is here:_**

**_.com/watch?v=-MaP2jmDZkk&feature=related_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Please review and tell me this doesn't such as bad as I think it does..._**


End file.
